


I'm Bleeding Out For You

by Sara_Lillian



Series: E/R One Shots [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Eventual Enjolras/Grantaire, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Lillian/pseuds/Sara_Lillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras ran over and put his hands on either side of Grantaire's face. Grantaire's eyes fluttered open "Enjolras?"<br/>"Yes. Yes, its me. What happened, Grantaire? Who did this to you?" Enjolras demanded. Grantaire's eyes travelled down to his arm and a look of shocked crossed his face. He laughed bitterly for a moment but it was cut off by a sob.<br/>"It seems as if I cut too deep this time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Bleeding Out For You

Enjolras wasn't sure what provoked him to visit Grantaire that night. Maybe it was because his friend had been unusually quiet that day. Maybe it was because whenever Enjolras tried to talk to him he would shrug him off and stre off into space. Whatever the reason was, Enjolras knew it was one of the best decisions he's ever made. Enjolras had made his way over to Grantaire's flat just after sunset. He knocked on the door and patiently waited outside. After a minute or so with no answer, Enjolras became puzzled and slightly worried. He knocked harder and started calling out to Grantaire. 

"Grantaire, I know you're home, open up. Its me, Enjolras." There was still no reply. "Grantaire, please open up!" Enjolras decided not to wait any longer and began to press all of his body weight against the door, struggling to make it open. With some help from his foot, the door squng open and Enjolras ran up the stairs. "Grantaire? Grantaire, where are you?" He said as he began searching the rooms of his friends' flat. There was no sign of him and the only room he hadn't checked yet was the kitchen.

With his heart pounding in his chest, he slowly peeked his head around the corner. When he saw what was in the kitchen, panic swelled into his throat and he could feel his eyes well up with tears. Grantaire was sitting on the floor next to a pool of blood that was coming from a gash in his arm. A knife was stuck in the floor next to him. Enjolras ran over and put his hands on either side of Grantaire's face. Grantaire's eyes fluttered open "Enjolras?" 

"Yes. Yes, its me. What happened, Grantaire? Who did this to you?" Enjolras demanded. Grantaire's eyes travelled down to his arm and a look of shock crossed his face. He laughed bitterly for a moment but it was cut off by a sob. 

"It seems as if I cut too deep this time." His chin wobbled and he looked up at Enjolras with watery eyes. "I don't want to die. Please help me." He whispered.

"You aren't going to die. Not on my watch." Enjolras said with sudden determination. He helped Grantaire to his feet and started leading him to the staricase. However, the blood loss made Grantaire extremely weak and he collapsed against Enjolras at the top of the stairs. Enjolras wasted no time in placing one arm underneath Grantaire's legs and the other behind his back. Grantaire cradeled his bleeding arm against his body and leaned his head against Enjolras' chest as he carried him down the stairs and out the door, making a beeline for Joly's flat which was just down the road. When they reached Joly's flat, Enjolras didn't bother knocking and merely kicked the door open.

"Wow, Apollo, you're strong." Grantaire muttered. Enjolras ignored him and began shouting for Joly. 

"What in Gods name is going on?" Joly bellowed from somewhere inside the flat, making his way to where Enjolras and Grantaire were standing. As soon as Joly entered the room, Enjolras rushed towards him. 

"Do whatever you have to do just don't let him die." He said in a thick voice, looking down at Grantaire whose face had become sickeningly pale. Joly gave a curt nod and led them into a spare bedroom where he usually treated his patients. Enjolras gingerly laid Grantaire down as Joly grabbed the supplies he needed. Joly set up a small table on the side of the bed and dipped a cloth in a clear liquid. 

"Okay, Grantaire, this is going to get any bacteria out of your cut so its going to sting." Without waiting for a reply, Joly pressed the cloth to the cut on Grantaire's arm. The injured man gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out in pain. Enjolras, who had been biting his nails nervously, grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Joly removed the cloth and set it aside before grabbing a needle and some thin thread. "Time for stitches." He announced.

"Lovely." Grantaire replied. Ten stitches and a few curses later, Joly pulled Enjolras aside and spoke to him quietly.

"I don't know what happened, but you may want to talk to thim and make sure it doesn't happen again." Enjolras nodded and thanked Joly before sitting on the edge of Grantaire's bed. He pushed the dark, unruly curls from the man's forehead and watched his eyes open slowly. 

"Feeling okay?" Enjolras asked quietly.

Grantaire thought it over for a moment before speaking. "Mentally or physically?" 

Enjolras sighed and took Grantaire's hand in his own, and as he interlaced their fingers he was only mildly aware of the surprised look on Grantaire's face. He ignored Grantaire's question and asked one of his own that had been tugging at his mind since he found Grantaire bleeding on the floor. "When... When I found you in your flat... you said that you cut too deep this time. Has this happened before?" Without a word, Grantaire pulled his hand free from Enjolras' grasp and rolled up the sleeve of his right arm. Past the bandage were rows of red scars; previous incidents where he had harmed himself. Enjolras' stomach churned and he gently grabbed Grantaire's injured arm. "Why? Why do you do this to yourself?" He asked in a bewildered tone. 

"To get rid of the pain." Grantaire answered. 

"You could've just talked to me, you know." Enjolras said. 

"I wasn't sure you would understand. That's why I didn't come to you." Grantaire said, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. 

"Try me." Enjolras said, staring straight into Grantaire's eyes. 

Grantaire stared back with the same intensity and began speaking in a low tone. "My parents kicked me out when I was fifteen because of who I fell in love with. Before that, they treated me like dirt so in a way it was a blessing. For years I had nothing, then I found my way here and things slowly got better. But the thing about memories is that they will always haunt you. Each of these scars comes from a night where the memories came flooding back and I couldn't handle it anymore. Remember that low I mentioned? He abandoned me which only added feul to the fire. I'm over him now but there's someone else and I'm fairly certain he doesn't love me back." His voice trailed off and his eyes shifted down to his lap. 

Something stirred inside Enjolras' chest and it was like a puzzle piece had finally fell into place. "I know there is nothing I can do to erase those memories but I can help you so that this," he placed a hand on Grantaire's bandaged arm, "doesn't happen again." Enjolras bires his lip for a moment and gathers his thoughts. "And for the record, the person you love does love you back." At this, Grantaire's head snapped up. 

"What are you-" Grantaire never finished that sentence for at that moment, Enjolras' lips crashed into his. He was shocked to say the least but quickly recovered and began kissing back. Enjolras pulled away and rested his forehead against Grantaire's. "I always dreamed of this moment." Grantaire admitted quietly. Enjolras chuckled and slid into bed next to the dark haried boy. That night, the two of them fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose that this is a one-shot and I am currently in the process of writing a sequel to it. (Nearly done!) This is my first post on here so any feedback is more than welcome!!


End file.
